Et Si
by lililoo
Summary: Et si Jacob ne s'était pas imprégné de Renesmée... One Shot Contest sur Jacob Lemon Fic Forum


ET SI JACOB NE S'ETAIT PAS IMPREGNE DE RENESMEE : ONE SHOT CONTEST sur Jacob Lemon Fic forum

Quelques petites règles: au moins 3000 mots, un lemon au minimum, Jacob doit faire partie de l'histoire, quelques mots obligatoires : **Stradivarius – pipi de chat – dinosaure – architecture – ocus pocus**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Et si…<strong>

Voila, tout était fini.

J'avais pris contre moi le corps sans vie de celle que j'aimais plus que tout – non, que j'aime plus que tout ! - et j'étais là, au milieu de vampires, à la bercer tendrement pendant que cette _chose _qui lui avait ôté la vie braillait quelque part dans la maison. J'avais des envies de meurtre et il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup me titiller pour que je démonte toute cette belle architecture !

Je levais les yeux vers Edward et j'y vis toute la tendresse et l'affection qu'il pouvait porter lui aussi à Bella. Ses yeux étaient encore plus tristes qu'à leur habitude et malgré tout ce que je pouvais ressentir de négatif à son égard, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Il avait lui aussi perdu celle qu'il aimait pour le restant de sa « vie ». Mais cette subite sympathie disparu très rapidement lorsque mes yeux se reportaient à nouveau sur le corps mutilé de Bella. Une rage incontrôlée s'empara alors de moi et je la lâchais de mon étreinte car je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, tuer !

Edward avait dû ressentir mes émotions car plus vite que je ne l'aurai souhaité, il se retrouvait devant moi dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, faisant barrage pour que je n'atteigne pas le reste de la maison.

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire Black mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser passer. Cette enfant est la dernière chose que Bella m'ai laissé et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal !

- Enfant ? Tu appelles ce monstre un enfant ? Quel enfant tue sa mère à petit feu depuis sa conception pour finir par l'achever le jour de sa naissance ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû la laisser faire ! Tu es faible Edward et par ta faute elle est morte ! Allongée, là, sur une table, le ventre béant, à jamais ! Je devrais te tuer de mes propres mains pour cela ! Il ne t'aura donc pas suffit de me prendre son cœur ? Il aura aussi fallu que tu la tue pour de bon…

- Ne dis pas cela ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser ! Mais j'ai essayé et tu le sais bien ! Je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive et encore moins qu'elle finisse par y laisser la vie mais c'est arrivé et je n'ai pas le choix, Bella m'a confié le bébé et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger.

Une lueur de folie passa alors dans mes yeux car pour moi rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se produire. Bella aurait dû être ma compagne et pas celle de ce sang froid maudit. Ce sont nos enfants qu'elle aurait dû mettre au monde et pas cette bête immonde ! Tout était de leur faute et particulièrement celle de Blondie ! Cette garce avait fait passer son désir de maternité avant la vie de ma Bella et pour cela elle allait le payer de sa propre existence ! Je n'allais certainement pas vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir me délecter de ce spectacle car les autres me tomberaient dessus bien assez vite mais au moins j'aurai eu ma vengeance et surtout, je retrouverai Bella de l'autre côté…

Je bousculais donc Edward le plus fort possible afin de me permettre une plus grande marge de manœuvre et je m'élançais dans le grand escalier de cette affreuse baraque sans âme. Je grognais de plus en plus fort et je sentais toute ma rage s'accumuler dans mes muscles. J'allais me transformer mais je voulais avoir le plaisir de voir une dernière fois Rosalie pour lui expliquer ce qui allait lui arriver avant de mettre un point final à tout cela.

J'arrivais donc dans le salon où plus tôt j'avais pu être utile et où j'avais gardé l'espoir que tout irait bien, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Maigre espoir réduit à néant par… Mes yeux se vrillent aux siens, elle sait que je suis là pour elle. Elle sait que je lui en veux tellement que je suis prêt à perdre la vie pour cela. Rosalie, ta dernière heure a sonné !

- Jacob, pas besoin d'avoir les pouvoirs de mon frère pour savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ! Me crois-tu assez bête pour ne rien tenter ?

- Il est clair que maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais tu vas tout faire pour le garder ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as tué Bella avec tes conneries ! Tout ça pour _ça_ !

Je désignais ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avec dégoût et je réprimais un haut le cœur en même temps que des images de Bella allongée sur la table en haut me revenaient en mémoire.

- C'est ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait cet enfant, plus que tout le reste sur cette Terre ! Je n'ai fait que ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle se sacrifie, je ne voulais déjà pas d'elle dès le départ… tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- De toute façon ça ne change rien, je vais te tuer, tuer cette chose que tu appelles enfant et ensuite je laisserai ta famille faire le reste !

- Dans tes rêves, cabot !

Avec un grognement digne d'un combat de dinosaures, je me transformais, brisant au passage les meubles qui m'entouraient. Je vis Rosalie déposer son précieux paquet et prendre une posture défensive. Je me jetais sur elle sans plus attendre mais je n'eus jamais la satisfaction de sentir ses chaires métalliques grincer sous mes crocs car quelque chose venait de me frapper de plein fouet, me déviant de mon objectif principal. J'aurais dû m'en douter, le reste de la famille ne serait pas bien loin ! Jasper m'avait projeté dans les airs et j'atterris avec fracas dans une étagère en bois massif. Le choc avait été rude même pour moi mais je ne me laissais pas abattre aussi facilement ! Je me relevais et attaquais à nouveau. Rien ne comptait plus en ce moment pour moi que de venger la mémoire de Bella !

Je valsais à nouveau à travers la pièce mais cette fois, des œuvres de ce cher Emmett… Il ne devait pas apprécier le fait que je veuille réduire sa chérie en mille morceaux ! Cette fois, il ne m'avait pas loupé car une profonde entaille faisait couler mon sang sur leur moquette immaculée… Tant mieux, l'odeur resterait pendant des années incrustée dans l'habitation, ça leur fera les pieds ! La douleur que je ressentais à ce moment là était du pipi de chat comparée à celle que mon cœur me faisait endurer et c'est justement cette douleur qui me poussa à réitérer mon attaque. Bella… je fais ça pour toi ! Mes dents claquaient dans l'air et je visais la gorge de mes assaillants sans aucun remord.

- Jacob arrêtes ! ça ne la ramènera pas !

La voix d'Edward résonnait dans toute la maison. Il avait hurlé pour se faire entendre de cette façon. Effectivement ce que j'étais en train de faire ne la ramènerait pas d'entre les morts mais au moins j'aurais le sentiment de l'avoir vengée, à sa juste valeur. Elle en avait toujours valu la peine !

Mes mâchoires se refermaient sur ce que je devinais être un bras et je secouais vigoureusement la tête. J'avais attrapé Rosalie ! Le son du métal qui cède sous la pression m'apparu comme le son le plus mélodieux du moment. Même le Stradivarius de ma sœur ne rivalisait pas avec celui-là ! Mais ma victoire fut de courte durée car un puissant coup à l'estomac me fit lâcher prise, encore une fois. Rosalie se tenait le bras et braillait aussi fort qu'un veau mais plus par rage que par douleur car je savais bien que rien de ce que je lui avais fait n'était définitif ! La voix de son frère résonnait encore dans ma tête. Il essayait encore de me convaincre d'arrêter.

- Jacob, je t'en supplie, ce n'est pas ce que Bella aurait souhaité !

Pas question de muter pour lui répondre ! Je décidais donc de me servir de son pouvoir pour lui dire ce que je ressentais.

_- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment ? Tu lui as toujours brouillé sa vision de la vie ! Tu ne la connaissais même pas ! _

- C'est ce que tu crois mais saches que dans notre histoire, ça aura toujours été elle qui prenait les décisions pour nous deux ! Elle avait sa vie en main et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de la suivre ! Tu la connaissais aussi bien que moi ! Elle savait être têtue quand il le fallait…

_- Menteur ! Vous êtes tous des menteurs ! Vous vous êtes servi d'elle et maintenant c'est trop tard ! Vous m'avez pris la seule chose qui me rattachait à cette vie ! Je vous hais !_

J'allais réitérer mon attaque lorsque j'entendis le bruit sourd d'un autre battement de cœur qui me fit me stopper net. Il était très lent et pas très sûr mais il y avait bien un battement de cœur supplémentaire dans cette maison. Je ne parle pas de celui du monstre mais de celui de quelqu'un qui revient de loin, comme s'il revenait à la vie… Edward et moi nous nous regardions une fraction de seconde puis nous nous exclamions en chœur « Bella ! »

Les choses se précipitèrent à partir de cet instant. D'abord, je me jetais dans l'escalier tout en mutant, poursuivant Edward qui se dirigeait aussi vers la pièce où Bella était censé reposer. Ensuite, j'entendis Rosalie prendre le bébé et lui dire des mots tendres pour le réconforter. J'eus un frisson de dégoût mais je me focalisais encore et toujours sur ce battement de cœur. Il était plus rapide maintenant et j'avais la certitude qu'un miracle venait de se produire là-dedans. J'entrais sans plus de cérémonie dans la pièce et ma mâchoire failli se décrocher du reste de mon visage tant j'étais stupéfait de ma vision. Bella… elle se tenait là, assise sur le rebord de la table, un petit sourire figé sur le visage. Son ventre était fermé et elle paraissait aller bien. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, puis je m'approchais doucement d'elle. Edward n'avait pas plus fière allure et lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Bella ? C'est bien toi ? Mais comment… ?

- Ferme la bouche Jake, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau ! C'est bien moi oui

- Mais… Mais tu devrais être…

- Morte, oui je sais. Je suis aussi stupéfaite que vous ne t'inquiète pas !

Edward m'avait poussé sur le côté et s'était jeté sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Je grognais comme par réflexe. Il l'embrassait maintenant et je détournais les yeux. Si Bella était vivante, cela signifiait qu'elle était toujours SA femme… A mon grand étonnement, elle se détachait de lui en le repoussant doucement mais fermement. On pouvait voir de l'incrédulité dans ses yeux et de l'interrogation dans ceux d'Edward. Il arriva tout de même à prendre la parole. Quant à moi, j'étais bien trop choqué pour cela !

- Ça va Bella ?

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Et bien, tu viens de mourir pour ensuite revenir à la vie… ça doit être un peu, comment dire, troublant non ?

- À vrai dire, je ne me rappelle pas bien ce qui vient de se passer, je sais juste que… j'ai eu un bébé… et que je suis… morte

Les yeux de Bella fouillaient la pièce et j'entendais son cœur accélérer encore dans sa poitrine. Elle se leva et tituba un instant avant de trouver son équilibre. Elle cherchait bien quelque chose. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un…

- Où est-elle ?

- Qui Bella ?

- Ma fille ! Où est mon bébé ?

- Calme-toi Bella, elle est en bas avec Rosalie et elle va bien…

Le feu me montait aux joues… Je me sentais honteux de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire l'instant d'avant.

- Je veux la voir, amenez-la moi !

- D'accord mais avant tu te calme et tu laisses Carlisle t'examiner. OK ?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

- Non, je ne te le laisse pas…

Carlisle entra dans la pièce et fit s'asseoir Bella sur la table à nouveau.

- Messieurs, vous sortez maintenant !

Là il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ! Mais tu rêves doc' !

- Pas question ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé !

- Jacob, je vais examiner Bella et je n'ai pas besoin de spectateurs ! Lorsque j'en aurai terminé vous rentrerez tous les 2 mais en attendant, vous sortez !

Je toisais Edward du regard, guettant un signe de retrait. Je ne sortais que lorsqu'il l'était aussi.

Carlisle claqua la porte de son cabinet et nous nous retrouvions en tête à tête, Edward et moi. J'avais des questions à lui poser et je comptais bien en avoir les réponses ! Les bras croisés sur le torse, je le regardais fixement. Au bout d'un moment, il daigna croiser mon regard.

- Je suppose que tu n'as plus rien à te mettre ?

- Pourquoi ? Ma nudité te gène-t-elle ?

- Je m'en accommode mais c'est pour les autres que je dis cela…

- Assez de blablas Cullen ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu lui as fait !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois Jacob ? Que j'ai sorti mon grimoire lorsque tu essayais d'étriper ma sœur et que je lui ai lancé un sort pour la faire revenir ? Comme si un « ocus pocus » pouvait changer quelque chose à son état ! Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi, Bella était morte ! Mon venin n'a rien changé, c'était trop tard !

- Alors explique-moi ! Explique-moi bon sang !

- J'en suis incapable ! Il faut laisser Carlisle s'en occuper

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est ?

- Je te le répète, je-n'en-sais-rien !

Au moment où j'allais lui poser une autre question, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un Carlisle plus que perplexe. J'attendais avec impatience que le docteur nous donne enfin une explication quant à l'état de Bella ! Mais je m'impatientais car en plus de vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé, j'avais envie de la prendre moi aussi dans mes bras et de la retrouver !

- Alors ? Vous allez finir par nous dire ce que vous savez ?

- Entrez, ça vaut mieux…

Nous entrions donc dans le bureau pour découvrir Bella recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Elle se berçait doucement, fredonnant un air doux. Edward voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se raidit et le repoussa une seconde fois. Résigné, il me rejoignit face à son père, assis sur le bord de son bureau.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Théoriquement, elle devrait être morte et ce de manière définitive si je peux m'exprimer ainsi…

- On est pas plus avancés avec cette réponse doc' !

- Je le sais aussi bien que toi Jacob ! Pour le moment, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Bella est vivante, elle n'est pas un vampire mais elle n'est plus humaine non plus… Je crois qu'elle doit aussi souffrir d'une sorte d'amnésie. C'est certainement dû au choc de sa mort et de sa résurrection…

- Mais son cœur bat ! Et elle n'a pas envie de tuer tout ce qui vit dans les environs ? Alors comment peut-elle être différente d'une humaine ?

- Effectivement elle respire, son cœur bat et elle est plutôt pacifiste mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Quant à sa différence, c'est toi qui ose me demander comment… Je te rappelle gentiment que tu es un métamorphe !

- Ouais, je vois… Combien de temps ça va durer ?

- Aucune idée… Je dirais que pour le moment, le mieux serait de la garder éloignée de tout humain et de voir si elle achève sa transformation

- Achève sa transformation ? Mais vous avez dit que…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que le venin qu'Edward lui a injecté a fait son travail aussi. Tu as vu son ventre ? Complètement cicatrisé… Et sa force ? Elle a repoussé Edward comme si de rien n'était ! On doit s'approcher le plus de ce qu'on appelle un hybride à mon avis

À l'évocation du fait que Bella ait repoussé Edward, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement mais ce sourire disparu très vite lorsque j'entendis le dernier mot du docteur Cullen… Un hybride… Bella était devenue un monstre tout autant que sa fille ! J'avais des sueurs froides maintenant ! Je jetais un œil à Edward qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que nous étions entrés et que Bella lui avait refusé tout contact. Il avait l'air encore plus torturé qu'à l'accoutumé ! Je regardais ensuite dans la direction de Bella qui se balançait toujours sur son fauteuil. Elle semblait perdue…

- Comment vous expliquez qu'elle passe d'un état quasi normal et qu'elle nous réponde à cette espèce d'état catatonique en quelques minutes ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle souffrait d'une sorte d'amnésie. Je suppose qu'elle doit se replonger dans ce qu'elle a vécu et ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus… Elle va avoir besoin de temps et de la patience de notre part, à tous !

Bella se leva doucement et vint se positionner devant nous. Elle avait l'air déterminé maintenant. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Je décidais donc de la laisser faire.

- Bon, j'aimerai bien voir ma fille maintenant

- OK Bella. Je vais dire à Rosalie de te l'amener. Ne bouge pas

Je sortais de la pièce et me dirigeais donc vers le salon. Dans l'escalier, j'appelais Rosalie et lui dis de monter avec le bébé.

- Tu rêves ou quoi ? On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable !

- C'est pas une demande Blondie, c'est un ordre ! Ou tu me l'amène, ou je viens le chercher mais je te préviens, si tu me fais me bouger tu vas pas trouver ça marrant !

En quelques secondes je vis apparaitre devant moi une Rosalie furax serrant dans ses bras la fille de Bella. Elle me fusillait littéralement du regard !

- Tu pourrais te couvrir au moins, y a de quoi dégoûter à vie…

Je partais dans un grand fou rire après ça. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous dans cette famille avec la nudité ?

- Arrête ton cinoch' et profites plutôt du spectacle ! C'est pas tous les jours que tu auras l'occasion d'en voir des comme ça !

- Frimeur !

J'accompagnais la vampire du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle regardait Edward puis Carlisle avant de tendre la petite créature à sa mère.

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux et elle prit délicatement l'enfant des bras de sa « tante ». Elle l'observa un instant puis se mit à pleurer pour de bon. J'étais inquiet, je ne savais pas si c'était bon signe ou pas… Elle tendit ensuite l'enfant à Rosalie qui s'empressa de le lui reprendre.

- Il faut que vous preniez bien soin d'elle car moi j'en suis incapable pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis vraiment…

Mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine. Elle me touchait tellement que j'en avais moi aussi les larmes aux yeux. Edward paru encore plus désemparé qu'avant. Il ne savait manifestement pas quoi faire avec la « nouvelle » Bella. Bien fait tiens, ça lui apprendra à jouer à l'apprenti sorcier !

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle et se dirigea vers la porte. Je fus pris de panique car personne ne bougeait pour l'en empêcher. Où étaient passées leurs belles paroles de tout à l'heure ?

Je saisis doucement le poignet de ma belle et la forçait à me regarder.

- Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ma place n'est pas ici…

La petite voix à l'intérieur de moi me criait de sauter de joie mais je ne pouvais décemment pas m'accorder ce privilège. Ma conscience était plus forte que tout cela et me poussait à lui poser LA question qui me déchirait les entrailles.

- Bella, sais-tu chez qui tu te trouve ?

- Chez les Cullen

- Exact. Et sais-tu qui est Edward ?

- Mon mari… Mais c'était une erreur, nous n'aurions pas dû, je le sais maintenant… C'est pour cela que je dois partir d'ici…

- D'accord, mais je viens avec toi alors

- Non, toi non plus tu ne dois pas être avec moi

- Comment ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule

- Mais Bella…

- Seule…

Je lâchais son poignet et la regardais partir, descendant l'escalier comme si elle était portée par un nuage tellement ses mouvements étaient fluides. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas là. Edward paraissait encore plus médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre que tous les autres réunis ! Et quelque part je le comprenais tellement bien… Elle venait de nous mettre une grosse claque à tous les 2 ! Je me décidais quand même à me secouer car si lui avait toute l'éternité, moi pas !

- Hé Cullen !

- Quoi ?

- Tu te remuerais pas un peu les fesses ? Elle est en train de partir là je te signale !

- Tu l'as entendu non ? Notre mariage est une erreur à ses yeux…

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu vois pas qu'elle est bouleversée ? Ton père te l'a dit aussi, elle a besoin de temps

Ce que je pouvais être con moi parfois ! Me voilà en train de secouer les puces à cette carpette de bain alors que j'ai enfin ce que je voulais, Bella loin de lui ! Crétin !

- Le temps c'est pas ce qui me manque vois-tu mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux, la voilà la vraie Bella…

- Edw…

Je fus stoppé par un signe de Carlisle qui m'indiquait de ne pas insister. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suivis son conseil et décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter cet endroit maudit.

J'arrivais à la lisière de la forêt et deux options s'offraient à moi. La première, je laissais courir et rentrais à la maison pénard. Je raconte tout aux autres et ça devient le problème de Sam. La seconde, je cherche Bella et je l'aide à devenir ce qu'elle souhaite devenir. J'en parle à Sam et je fais tout pour qu'il l'oublie. À votre avis, laquelle des deux solutions j'avais choisi ?

Je m'élançais dans les bois toute truffe dehors à la recherche de son odeur. Je devais la retrouver et lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle. Je l'avais toujours été et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant. Surtout après ce que j'avais entendu… Cette pensée me faisait accélérer encore et encore, cherchant toujours plus celle pour qui mon cœur battait. Au bout de quelques heures, car oui cela m'avait pris tout ce temps pour trouver une piste sérieuse, je me retrouvais quasiment à la frontière de La Push. Je frémissais d'avance à l'idée que Bella ai pu entrer dans la réserve et tomber sur un des membres de la meute. Je ne captais pas les pensées des autres, ils ne devaient donc pas être en mode « patrouille » ce qui m'arrangeait bien finalement. Je mutais à l'abri des regards et me dirigeais vers la maison. La fenêtre de ma chambre restait constamment ouverte et je m'y glissais donc facilement. J'attrapais le premier vêtement qui me tombait sous la main et l'enfilais rapidement. Il fallait que je parle à Sam et maintenant.

Je n'avais pas encore trouvé Bella mais je devais prévenir les autres de ne pas lui faire de mal s'ils la croisaient car elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais me croiraient-ils ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur !

Je frappais à la porte de chez Sam et Emily et c'est cette dernière qui vint m'ouvrir. Elle m'accueilli avec un large sourire comme à son habitude.

- Tiens ! Un revenant ! Comment ça va Jake ?

- Pour tout te dire Emily, c'est un peu le bordel pour le moment… Sam est là ?

- Dans son garage. Je t'en prie, vas-y

- Merci ! Je passerais plus tard pour qu'on discute si tu veux

- Avec plaisir Jake !

Je trouvais que mes jambes n'allaient pas assez vite pour une fois et pourtant il me fallu moins d'une minute pour atteindre le garage de Sam. Je frappais doucement avant d'entendre un « Entre Jacob » sonore. Je m'exécutais alors. Mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. De cet entretien dépendait le reste de ma vie !

- Content que tu te sois décidé à enfin venir me voir !

- Sam… il faut qu'on parle

- Je me doute que ce n'est pas pour parler voiture que tu es là ! Vas-y, dis-moi tout !

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella

- Le visage de Sam avait pâli. Il avait arrêté de respirer et attendait que je continue mon histoire.

- Elle n'est plus tout à fait elle-même…

- QUOI ?

- Non non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, elle est toujours vivante mais seulement elle n'est plus tout à fait comme avant

- Jacob je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu me raconte ! Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé alors ?

- Bella a eu une fille… avec Cullen…

- Faut que je m'asseye là…

- C'est pas tout

- Ha bon, y a pire encore ?

- Elle est morte en mettant l'enfant au monde

- QUOI ? Mais alors

- Non, elle n'a pas été transformée, enfin pas au sens du terme que nous utilisons

- Jake… je commence à perdre patience !

- Quelques minutes après avoir rendu son dernier souffle, son cœur s'est remis à battre et elle respirait à nouveau

- Où est le problème alors ?

- Le problème, si tu voulais bien arrêter de m'interrompre tout le temps, c'est que quand elle s'est réveillée, ses plaies avaient disparu et sa force était décuplée ! Et en plus elle est partiellement amnésique…

- C'est un vampire oui ou non ?

- Non, elle ne se nourri pas de sang et elle est en vie mais seulement elle a changé. Le docteur Cullen parle d'hybride. Le venin que lui a injecté Cullen durant l'accouchement n'a pas fait son boulot correctement, il ne l'a pas transformée, il lui a juste donné assez de force pour survivre. Bella est toujours comme nous mais …

- J'en ai assez entendu ! Où est-elle ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça comme ça ?

- Il faut que je puisse juger par moi-même de tes dires Jacob. Tu l'aimes, tu n'es donc pas objectif dans cette situation. Je dois savoir si elle est un danger pour les autres ou pas

- Puisque je te dis que Bella est toujours humaine !

- Une humaine avec du venin de vampire dans les veines !

- Je te préviens Sam, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal tu m'entends !

- C'est à moi de décider si son existence est un bien ou un mal, pas à toi !

Je voyais rouge maintenant. Il était vraiment borné quand il s'y mettait ! Puisque je n'avais pas son soutien, j'allais me débrouiller sans lui pour la retrouver et pour l'aider ! Je faisais déjà demi tour quand j'aperçus Emily qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Son regard était d'un noir profond et je dois l'avouer, elle me faisait un peu peur…

- Sam ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu juge sans même connaitre le fond de toute cette histoire ! C'est ça que tu appelles être un Alpha ? Tu devrais avoir honte ! Jacob est revenu vers toi pour te demander ton aide et tu ne l'écoutes même pas, tu restes bloqué sur le fait que Bella ait changé. C'est indigne de toi, c'est indigne et pathétique…

- Emily… je fais ça pour te protéger toi et les autres… elle est peut-être…

- NON ! Les peut-être ont assez fait de tort ! Tu devrais te remettre en question et t'ouvrir au monde. Je te laisse avec ta conscience

Je regardais mes pieds, je ne voulais pas être le témoin de la scène mémorable qui venait de se passer car j'avais peur de laisser filer quelque chose par après… Sam soufflait bruyamment. Il allait commencer une phrase mais il se ravisa puis, il se lança d'une traite.

- Je te laisse carte blanche sur ce coup-ci Jake. Tu la cherches seul, tu la trouves et tu t'arranges pour qu'elle ne sème pas les embrouilles partout où elle passe ! Je te préviens, si elle s'attaque à quelqu'un, plus question d'être correct, j'exigerais sa tête, tu comprends ?

- Oui Sam, c'est compris mais je t'assure qu'elle ne fera rien à personne, c'est une humaine comme les autres, elle a juste besoin d'être guidée c'est tout !

- J'espère franchement que tu sais ce que tu fais et que ta confiance en elle n'est pas que celle d'un homme amoureux car plus dure sera la chute dans ce cas là…

Je sortais de son garage sans plus de cérémonie car j'avais toujours une Bella égarée à trouver. Je reprenais mes recherches là où je l'avais sentie pour la dernière fois et me laissais guider par son odeur mais aussi par les sentiments et les sensations que j'éprouvais quand je humais son parfum. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ça me faisait cela avec elle. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je l'aimais plus que tout et que j'étais prêt à tout pour elle. Mes pas me ramenaient toujours au même point, devant chez moi. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Que viendrait-elle faire chez moi ? Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec moi non plus dans le cabinet du docteur ! J'allais abandonner pour la journée quand en passant devant mon garage je ressentis une drôle d'impression. Je devais y entrer, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'y poussait. J'entrouvrais donc la porte faite de tôle et le dernier rayon du soleil couchant éclaira suffisamment la pièce pour que je puisse distinguer la plus magnifique des silhouettes que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle était là, assise sur l'établi, regardant par la fenêtre. Ma Bella… Je toussais doucement pour lui faire prendre conscience de ma présence mais elle ne sourcilla même pas. Je m'avançais donc et tentais une approche plus directe.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je ne sais pas

- C'est pas grave…

- Je me sens bien ici, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle

- C'est déjà un bon début ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, merci…

- Bien, je te laisse alors. Si tu as besoin de quoique…

- Non, je veux que tu restes ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien quand je suis près de toi et alors tout va mieux ! Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Elle paraissait si fragile et si perdue. Comment pourrais-je lui refuser de rester auprès d'elle ? Après tout, c'est ce que je lui avais promis !

- Bien entendu que je veux bien rester, je te l'ai dit non ? Je ferais toujours ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse…

- Merci

Elle restait sur l'établi pendant que je m'installais à terre, adossé à ma Golf. Elle regardait toujours par la fenêtre, comme attirée par l'extérieur. Moi je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard d'elle. Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil malgré moi.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut. Bella avait bougé de place, elle n'était plus sur l'établi. Un peu paniqué, je me levais du sol et m'étirais rapidement. J'allais me mettre à sa recherche lorsque je la vis simplement endormie elle aussi sur le sofa déglingué qu'elle adorait pourtant tant. Je soufflais de soulagement et pris la couverture qui trainait sur le siège arrière de la voiture pour la couvrir. Je m'installais à nouveau au sol près d'elle et je me perdis dans sa contemplation. Elle était pareille que dans mes souvenirs, elle n'avait pas changé. Ses boucles brunes brillaient sous les rayons de la lune et sa peau déjà si pâle paraissait encore plus délicate. Je me retins de la toucher car je n'avais pas envie de la réveiller. Son souffle était lent et régulier et je pouvais en me concentrant entendre les battements de son cœur. Quelle douce mélodie.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dorme plus que quelques heures mais il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle me regardait et je vis un sourire poindre sur son visage.

- Tu es toujours là, comme d'habitude

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser Bella

- Je le sais, je l'ai vu

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Dans mon rêve. J'ai vu que tu étais toujours là pour moi et même quand je faisais des mauvais choix toi tu ne m'as jamais laissée

- Ce n'était pas un rêve Bella, tu as vraiment vécu tout ça. C'est juste que c'est encore un peu confus dans ta tête… Ce que tu as vécu est terriblement difficile. Mais je serais toujours là pour t'aider

- Je sais. Alors comme ça j'ai vécu tout ce que je viens de rêver ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu as rêvé… Racontes-moi et je te dirais si c'est le cas !

- J'ai rêvé d'Edward. Lui et toi vous ne vous entendez pas beaucoup et pourtant je vous aime tous les deux. On s'est disputés toi et moi et tu es parti. J'ai été très triste et tu me manquais vraiment beaucoup. Edward n'arrêtait pas de me dire que nous devions nous marier alors on s'est mariés et puis je suis tombée malade… Je suis morte et quelque chose m'a fait revenir parmi les vivants mais je ne sais pas quoi au juste. C'est vrai tout ça ?

- À peu de choses près c'est exact oui

- D'accord, on va dire que pour le moment ça me convient. Où est Edward justement ?

- Tu lui as dit que votre mariage n'était qu'une erreur… Il est resté à la villa

- Bien, c'est une bonne chose aussi. C'était son idée le mariage et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-elle changer d'avis sur lui aussi vite ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes Bella ?

- Je suis déboussolée Jake pas stupide ! Bien entendu que je me rends compte de ce que je dis !

- OK OK, je ne dis plus rien alors !

Elle riait maintenant. C'était bon signe !

- Tu te rappelle d'autre chose encore ?

- Je me rappelle que j'aimais être près de toi parce que tu me rassurais et il ne me faut pas d'autre preuve pour me dire que c'est la vérité. Tu es là et je suis bien. J'ai l'impression de me souvenir aussi d'une sensation horrible, une espèce de gouffre qui m'aspire et dans lequel je ne vis plus…

- Ouais, je vois de quoi tu veux parler…

- Racontes-moi

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Dois-je vraiment te répondre ?

- Bon, si tu y tiens vraiment… Edward t'a abandonné il y a presque 2 ans… ça t'a tellement fait souffrir que tout le monde croyait que tu allais finir par mourir de chagrin. C'est en venant ici et en passant du temps avec moi que tu as fini par t'en remettre et puis…

- Et puis il a fallu qu'il revienne… Je me souviens maintenant. Mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné non ?

- Jamais ! Je ne peux pas faire cela, c'est au dessus de mes forces

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Et bien je te laisse chercher la réponse toute seule cette fois, ça te fera un bon exercice !

- Tu triches ! J'ai besoin de pouvoir mettre les pièces du puzzle ensembles pour y voir plus clair !

- Et tu te débrouille très bien pour le moment !

Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle et je m'exécutais sans broncher. Bella glissa sa main dans la mienne et se blotti contre mon torse, juste dans le creux de mon épaule. Nous ne disions plus rien, nous étions juste là. La sensation de bien-être que je ressentais me faisait un bien fou après la journée que je venais de vivre et je n'avais pas du tout envie que cela cesse. Je resserrais un peu plus ma prise sur sa main et je l'entendis soupirer. Elle s'était rendormie. Sans la réveiller, je nous allongeais sur le canapé et nous couvris avec le plaid afin que nous puissions terminer notre nuit.

A mon réveil, Bella n'était plus dans le garage. Je recommençais donc à paniquer car je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait bien s'être rendue. Je scrutais les environs puis je décidais de mettre en pratique ce que j'avais découvert la veille, à savoir que si je me concentrais suffisamment sur elle, je pouvais me laisser guider par ce que je ressentais. Je fermais donc les yeux et respirais calmement. Des images de Bella et de moi m'apparurent en flash. Nous étions sur la plage et nous riions de bon cœur. Je décidais alors d'aller là où cette vision me disait d'aller et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Bella assise sur notre tronc d'arbre de bois flotté ! Je m'approchais doucement d'elle car je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais c'était sans compter qu'elle savait déjà que j'étais là…

- Salut Jake, tu en auras mis du temps pour me rejoindre…

- Bella ? Mais comment tu… ?

Elle me regardait franchement avec un sourire malin sur les lèvres. Elle avait encore changé depuis hier. Elle semblait plus assurée et moins perdue. Maintenant c'était moi le perdu dans l'histoire car je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se produire. Et comme si elle avait pu lire dans mes pensées, elle m'attira à ses côtés sur le tronc et fixa à nouveau l'horizon.

- J'ai compris l'une ou l'autre chose en t'attendant. C'est moi qui t'ai guidé ici, j'ai entendu tes pensées et je savais que tu me cherchais. J'ai fait comme hier, j'ai pensé à ce que nous avons vécu et les images se sont formées

- Tu veux dire que tu as toi aussi des pouvoirs ? Comme Cullen ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je te dis juste ce que je sens. Edward lit dans les pensées, moi il suffit que je pense à un endroit et à une personne pour qu'elle sache que je suis dans cet endroit précisément

- Ça marche avec tout le monde ?

- Je n'en sais rien, pour le moment il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai pensé…

Je devais être rouge écarlate car Bella souriait plus largement maintenant. Depuis quand elle me faisait rougir au juste ? Ah oui, je sais, depuis qu'elle avait perdu tout sens de la retenue avec moi !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Tous les sujets Bella ! Enfin, il faut que… en fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut mais je sais que cette situation ne peut pas éternellement restée comme elle est. Tu as des… obligations dirais-je. Même si je ne souhaite que ta compagnie, il faut qu'on sache ce qui a bien pu se passer hier !

- Je suis de ton avis mais je ne sais pas par où commencer

- Par le début ! De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- On a déjà fait ça hier Jake !

- On recommence ! Peut-être que d'autres choses te reviendront

- OK. Je suis mariée avec un vampire, tu es un loup-garou, mon père ne sait rien de tout cela, j'ai eu un enfant dont je ne me soucie guère, je crois être humaine et j'ai faim

- Tu as faim ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Pancakes ! A la myrtille !

Je m'esclaffais à la vue de son visage rayonnant rien qu'à l'énoncée de son petit-déjeuner et je ne vis pas le coup venir. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais sur le dos, allongé de tout mon long, une Bella avec un air féroce sur le visage plaquée sur moi me maintenant cloué au sol. Sa respiration était plus rapide et bruyante et je me demandais bien comment j'allais me sortir de là.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Je me rappelle encore de deux choses… La première, j'ai une force démesurée et la seconde, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi

Une lueur assez étrange traversait ses yeux et elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance ! Je déglutis assez bruyamment et pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui répondre et désamorcer la situation.

- Mais je ne me moquais pas de toi, c'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi réjouie à l'idée de manger des pancakes à la myrtille ! D'habitude tu te contente d'un jus d'orange et de céréales…

Son étreinte se desserrait et elle se releva doucement. Elle rougissait à son tour. Je la sentais confuse.

- Oh Jake, excuse-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je dois vraiment avoir un truc qui cloche !

Je me relevais à mon tour et me massais la nuque.

- T'inquiète Bella, j'en ai vu d'autres !

- Tu penses que ça a avoir avec ce qui c'est passé ? Tu penses que je suis en train de me … transformer ?

- Je ne sais pas Bella, personne ne sait à vrai dire… mais le plus important maintenant c'est que tu te souviennes de ta vie et que tu saches exactement ce que tu veux qu'elle soit. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main surtout mais c'est vraiment ce qui compte pour le moment !

- Pourquoi ?

- Sam me fait confiance pour t'aider mais il n'est pas très chaud pour te laisser gambader à ta guise, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on sache …

- … Ce que je suis vraiment et ce dont je suis capable par la même occasion… ouais, je comprends !

- Elle regardait ses pieds et je me sentais mal pour elle. Je me devais donc de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider.

- Bon, on reprend depuis le début !

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la naissance de l'enfant et je n'avais pas encore quitté Bella d'une semelle. Elle restait cloîtrée dans la maison ou le garage et ses seules sorties étaient toujours avec moi. Ces jours passés ensembles nous avaient fortement rapprochés, comme lorsque j'avais dû recoller les morceaux après le départ d'Edward. Bizarrement, elle ne parlait jamais des Cullen et du bébé mais je ne m'en plaignais pas plus que cela ! Elle faisait des progrès tous les jours, si bien qu'à la fin de la semaine, ses souvenirs étaient quasiment tous revenus. Bella se souvenait très clairement que son histoire avec Edward était partie sur de mauvaises bases car seule l'attirance physique comptait à ce moment là. Elle se souvenait aussi de notre relation particulière et j'avais l'impression qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour la retrouver à nouveau ! ça me réchauffait le cœur avec beaucoup d'intensité !

Quant à sa transformation, rien d'autre ne s'était produit depuis son arrivée à La Push. Elle se nourrissait comme une humaine, dormait et aucune envie de meurtre ne lui traversait l'esprit. Par contre sa force ne la quittait pas et cela donnait parfois lieu à de belles scènes de bagarre et de grandioses fous-rires !

Mais un soir, alors que je la cherchais pour voir si elle n'avait pas envie de s'aérer un peu, je la trouvais dans le garage à fixer l'extérieur comme le premier jour.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Mmmh… oui ça va…

- Tu as l'air encore perdue

- Non je réfléchis, c'est tout

- Je peux savoir à quoi ?

- Ma vie Jake, ce que je veux en faire et qui je souhaite y inclure

- Et ça donne quoi ?

Bella se tourna vers moi et mon estomac se serra car j'avais très peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- Ça donne que maintenant que je sais que je ne suis pas un vampire, je veux sortir d'ici comme n'importe qui. Et puis je voudrais voir Edward, il a le droit de savoir…

Mon cœur se serra encore plus et mon estomac me jouait des tours… après tout ce que je venais de faire pour elle, elle allait encore me laisser tomber et retourner auprès de ses sangsues !

- De savoir que tu disais n'importe quoi

- N'importe quoi ? non Jake c'est tout le contraire en fait ! je veux lui dire que nous deux ça ne peux pas continuer et surtout je veux lui dire que notre fille doit faire partie de ma nouvelle vie…

Je me relâchais quelque peu mais je m'attendais à ce qu'elle continue.

- Et je veux aussi lui dire que si tu es d'accord, c'est ici que je veux vivre… avec toi Jake…

Ma surprise dû se lire pleinement sur mon visage car ses yeux se remplirent de craintes. Mais bouges-toi Jake, ne la laisse pas comme ça !

Je l'attrapais alors et la serrais doucement dans mes bras. J'embrassais ses cheveux et je respirais son doux parfum. Malgré le venin de Edward qui coulait en partie dans ses veines et qui l'avait partiellement changée, ELLE était toujours la même en elle. Et je l'aimais, plus que n'importe quoi !

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée Bella. Tu sais que je n'attends que ça depuis le début !

Elle se détacha alors de moi et fit un pas de recul. Je sentais que je n'allais pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre…

- Attends Jake, ne t'emballe pas non plus. Si je veux rester ici avec toi c'est pour y voir plus clair dans ma vie et pas pour m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis

Je devais accuser le coup et en même temps je commençais à en avoir marre de me faire rembarrer constamment. Je serrais les mâchoires et les poings et je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons quand Bella m'attrapa par le poignet.

- Jacob, restes… s'il-te-plait, ne t'en vas pas… j'ai…

- Quoi Bella ? qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me trouver à dire hein ? tu voudrais que je fasse comme si tu n'avais rien dit justement ? ou peut être que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire… ? maintenant ça suffit ! je t'ai assez dit et répété à quel point je t'aimais et que je serais toujours là pour toi mais là, tu es allée trop loin ! tu ne veux pas plus d'ennuis que ceux que tu as déjà et bien parfait ! dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à retourner chez les Cullen ou chez Charlie tiens, pourquoi pas ? il serait ravi de…

Je n'arrivais jamais à finir ma phrase car la baffe que venait de me décocher Bella m'avait simplement coupé le sifflet et avec cela, tous mes effets. Sa main était restée suspendue dans le vide pendant que je tentais de reprendre contenance devant elle. Elle haletait et la colère se lisait clairement sur les traits de son visage parfait.

- Tu ne comprends décidemment rien du tout !

Ma main toujours sur ma joue endolorie, je prenais conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je l'avais entendu parler et ce malgré que se soit plus un murmure qu'une discussion à haute voix.

- Je ne demande pas mieux que de te comprendre Bella mais je ne sais franchement plus par où commencer… Bon Dieu Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et colla ses lèvres aux miennes dans un baiser qui se voulait impérieux et dénué de toute raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui résister et très vite je l'enlaçais de mes grands bras. Après quelques savoureuses minutes, nous consentions à nous séparer à bout de souffle. Je la regardais droit au fond des yeux car je n'avais toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. La minute d'avant elle me disait ne pas vouloir s'attirer des ennuis pires que ce qu'elle vivait pour le moment et là elle se trouvait dans mes bras et m'avait accordé le plus magnifique des baisers. J'avais définitivement besoin de solides explications !

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

- Idiot ! tu as encore une fois interprété les choses à ta manière et tu t'es encore une fois trompé… je ne disais pas que TU allais m'apporter des ennuis, je disais juste que j'étais suffisamment dedans pour encore m'enfoncer un peu plus en lâchant cette bombe aux Cullen…

- Mais alors… ?

- Laisses-moi finir veux-tu ? je dois aller parler avec Edward, il a le droit de savoir et ensuite, quand cela sera réglé, il y aura de la place pour un nous… parce que je dois bien avouer une chose, c'est que je t'aime aussi…

Je soupirais de soulagement et mon sourire en coin fit son apparition. Je l'embrassais alors tendrement et enlaçais mes doigts aux siens.

- Je t'aime, c'est la seule vérité et jamais plus nous ne serons séparés

- Promets le moi

- Je te le promets. Mais je vais seule chez les Cullen, tu restes à la réserve

- Pas question ! je les connais ! quand tu vas vouloir reprendre la petite tu vas te faire déchiqueter par Rosalie !

- Jake, ce n'est pas négociable !

- Mais Bella enfin…

- Pas négociable !

- Pfff, foutue tête de bourrique ! tu ne changeras décidemment jamais !

Pour seule réponse, je me retrouvais planté là seul, un rapide baiser collé sur la joue…

Je tournais en rond dans le salon depuis bientôt deux heures et je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps. J'allais me décidé à partir à sa rencontre quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Bella était dans l'entrée et elle tenait un petit paquet dans ses bras. Elle me sourit et je lui fis signe de s'approcher de moi. Elle se plaça donc à mes côtés et me tendit le petit être qu'elle gardait comme un trésor sur son cœur.

- Tiens, prends-la un instant

- Heu, je ne crois pas que se soit une excellente idée Bella, je n'ai jamais…

Encore une fois je n'avais pas pu aller jusqu'à la fin de ma phrase car Bella avait pris les choses en mains. Je me trouvais donc avec sa fille dans les bras sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

- Comment tu t'es débrouillée ?

- Carlisle m'a aidé mais c'est vrai que j'ai dû batailler ferme pour l'avoir ! mais c'est fait, tout le monde sait tout et on va enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre

- Et Edward ?

- Il est triste mais il se fera vite une raison, je le connais !

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit au juste ?

- Que son monde était trop différent du mien, en tout cas de celui dans lequel je voulais vivre et que c'était mieux pour tout le monde de rester chacun de son côté de la barrière. Je lui ai dit que le bébé avait besoin de moi aussi pourtant et que pour son bien nous devions trouver une solution pour sa garde

- Vous l'avez cette solution ?

- Elle a besoin d'être surveillée en permanence. Donc la journée, elle est avec moi, et la nuit, elle ira chez eux. Rosalie et Esmée sont super heureuses du coup !

- Et Edward ?

- Il est d'accord mais à vrai dire je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix !

- Il sait tu es avec moi, ici ?

- Il sait tout je t'ai dit mais il ne m'a pas paru plus surpris que ça. Je crois qu'il s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps et qu'il savait que ça finirait de cette manière…

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement. Je compris à cet instant précis qu'elle ferait partie de ma vie tout comme sa mère et que jamais je n'aurais pu me regarder à nouveau dans un miroir si je lui avais fait du mal comme j'avais voulu le faire le jour de sa naissance.

- Et comment se nomme-t-elle alors ?

- Renesmée

- Renesmée ? ouais, pourquoi pas…

Elle sourit tendrement puis me regarda un peu gênée.

- Je vais la reprendre, elle doit dormir maintenant

- Elle doit rentrer chez eux ce soir ?

- Oui, c'est l'accord… mais demain matin ils nous la rapportent. Je serais de retour dans une heure tout au plus

- Je t'attendrais, on a des choses à se dire je crois

Bella prit Renesmée délicatement puis sorti de la maison. Je les accompagnais du regard par la fenêtre et je me surpris à relâcher la pression en soupirant. J'avais hâte qu'elle revienne à cet instant !

Une heure pile poil s'était écoulé. J'étais toujours dans le canapé à attendre le retour de ma belle quand une odeur bien connue arriva à mes narines. Je me tournais et constatais avec un grand plaisir que Bella était dans l'encadrement de la porte séparant le salon du reste de la maison. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers elle car je ne voulais rien d'autre que la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer fort contre moi. Elle ne broncha pas et répondit même à mon étreinte. Mes mains descendaient le long de son dos et je la rapprochais encore plus de moi. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et très vite la température montait dans la pièce. Ou bien était-ce moi ? notre baiser devint plus passionné et je sentis les mains de Bella agripper mes cheveux et ma nuque. Je la soulevais du sol et ses jambes se crochetaient autour de mes hanches. J'avais vraiment envie d'elle mais je ne voulais rien brusquer !

Je me détachais d'elle lentement et la contemplais. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses lèvres étaient rougies par nos baisers. Ses joues rosies elles aussi par notre échange lui donnaient un teint parfait.

- Bella, je t'aime

- Je sais Jake mais pour le moment je n'ai pas du tout la tête à parler… avance s'il-te-plait

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de lui obéir. J'avançais donc dans le couloir de la maison tout en embrassant de plus belle la femme pour qui mon cœur bat depuis toujours. J'arrivais devant la porte de ma chambre et je l'ouvrais d'un coup de pied. Bella glissa le long de mon corps et je ressentis aussitôt son manque. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et je crus mourir tant je trouvais cela sexy ! je la pris à nouveau dans mes bras et je sentis les mains de Bella courir sur mon torse. Elle s'arrêta à ma ceinture de pantalon et en défit les boutons un à un. Les bretelles de sa robe glissèrent le long de ses bras et je m'attaquais aussitôt à son cou et à ses épaules. Elle gémissait et je grognais d'impatience maintenant. Je descendis la fermeture Eclair de sa robe et l'envoyais valser de l'autre coté de la pièce. Bella s'agrippait à moi à nouveau et le contact de sa peau fraîche sur la mienne bouillante me fit frissonner. Je l'allongeais sur le lit et fis courir ma langue sur son corps offert. M'arrêtant sur ses seins plus que parfaits, je la sentis plus que réceptive à mes caresses. Elle se cambrait et gémissait de plus en plus fort, murmurant parfois mon nom. Elle allait me rendre fou ! je descendais de plus en plus bas et je me retrouvais vite devant la dernière barrière qui me séparait de son paradis. Bella se souleva légèrement et je pus lui ôter sa culotte de dentelle blanche. Son odeur m'enivrait et je plongeais dans son intimité sans hésiter. Elle grognait de plaisir maintenant et se cambrait sous mes attaques. Ses doigts se cramponnaient à mes cheveux et dans un dernier râle, elle explosa de plaisir. Je remontais alors jusqu'à son visage et je vis dans ses yeux le désir qui brûlait en elle.

- Jake, j'ai besoin de toi…

- Tout comme j'ai besoin de toi Bella…

J'écartais ses jambes avec mon genou et je me plaçais devant son antre. Un dernier regard et je fondais en elle. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien, comme si ma place avait toujours été celle-là. Bella se mouvait en même temps que moi, augmentant ainsi notre plaisir à tous les deux. Nous haletions bruyamment, Bella me griffait le dos et me mordait les épaules. J'accélérais mes va-et-vient de plus en plus mais cela ne suffisait pas à mon ange…

- Plus fort Jake, ouiiiii, plus fort !

- Tout ce que tu veux ma puce !

J'attrapais alors ses jambes et je calais ses genoux sur mes épaules, la faisant crier cette fois. Ces cris me rendaient dingue et m'amenaient de plus en plus près de mes limites.

- T'arrêtes pas ! oh mon dieu, je… je vais jouir…

Oh mon dieu… cette fois je devais être mort… l'entendre me dire que je lui procurais autant de plaisir me fit atteindre le mien !

- Bella mon ange, viens, viens pour moi ma belle !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et je la rejoignis dans la vague de l'orgasme.

Front contre front, je gardais les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée par ce que nous venions de vivre. Je l'embrassais doucement, d'abord sur le nez puis sur les lèvres et glissais ensuite à coté d'elle. Elle se blottit sans mes bras et je nous couvrais. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella se releva sur un coude et me fixa dans les yeux. Son sourire délicieusement machiavélique sur les lèvres me faisait dire que j'allais encore être surpris par ce qui m'attendait…

- Quoi ? pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Et bien, maintenant que j'ai l'esprit plus libre, si nous parlions un peu de mon emménagement…

* * *

><p>n'héstiez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout ! ^^ ;)<p> 


End file.
